truth or dare suprise
by Sadielover1470
Summary: This is my first fanfic. A truth or dare fanfic with the cast of the Kane chronicles.
1. I join and things go crazy

The truth or dare surprise

Sadie's pov

I was in my room listening to Adele when Walt suddenly burst in like a crazy man and yelled at the top of his voice "Sadie we are going to play truth or dare want to join us". Glaring at him I nodded and let him tow me along.

He entered the dining room with me behind him what I saw was carter: Zia jaz Felix Julian alessa and of course bast sitting in a circle waiting for me and Walt who then sat down. Carter cleared his throat and asked "who wants to go first?" Zia slowly put up her hand and turned to Walt with fire in her eyes (there was fire literally in her eyes she was SCARY)"Walt truth or dare". Walt answered "DARE". She then smiled and said "play seven minutes in heaven with Sadie". All the colour drained from his face as he too my hand and lead me toward the closet in the back.

When we got in he cleared his throat and growled "I will get Zia back". Then he noticed me looking quite scared and his face softened then our lips touched a fire inside me ignited and a hungry desire came over me as I lifted his muscle shirt over his head just stopping to get air. Then this time he lifted off my tank top with ease and continued I saw small flashes from now and then but I didn't care soon I was just in my bra and pants he was no shirt and in boxers.

He went out of his trance and stopped frowned, picking up his shirt and putting it back on. The same with his trousers then he whirled around and whispered in my ear "save it for tonight". I giggled and picked up my tank top and leggings. We waited exchanging a small kiss now and again until the seven minutes were up.

Finally we stepped out the closet when the timer went off on carter's phone. I smiled and asked Zia who was fidgeting "truth or dare Zia"

Zia's pov

"truth or dare Zia "Sadie asked me. she properly knows I took picture oh she is gonna kill me, so I did what any person would do I faced the music "dare" I exclaimed proudly. My first mistake! As she smiled evilly and whispered in my ear "sit on carters lap then later lock him in your room "It made the colour drain from my face Sadie was very evil when she wanted to be. Of course me being gullible did it as I sat down carter gave me a questioning look but said nothing Sadie looked smug. I turned to face carter and spoke "dear could you take my go as you can see I am busy". Carter looked around and rested his eyes on bast


	2. I go catty which is no suprise

The truth or dare surprise

Sadie's pov

I was in my room listening to Adele when Walt suddenly burst in like a crazy man and yelled at the top of his voice "Sadie we are going to play truth or dare want to join us". Glaring at him I nodded and let him tow me along.

He entered the dining room with me behind him what I saw was carter: Zia jaz Felix Julian alessa and of course bast sitting in a circle waiting for me and Walt who then sat down. Carter cleared his throat and asked "who wants to go first?" Zia slowly put up her hand and turned to Walt with fire in her eyes (there was fire literally in her eyes she was SCARY)"Walt truth or dare". Walt answered "DARE". She then smiled and said "play seven minutes in heaven with Sadie". All the colour drained from his face as he too my hand and lead me toward the closet in the back.

When we got in he cleared his throat and growled "I will get Zia back". Then he noticed me looking quite scared and his face softened then our lips touched a fire inside me ignited and a hungry desire came over me as I lifted his muscle shirt over his head just stopping to get air. Then this time he lifted off my tank top with ease and continued I saw small flashes from now and then but I didn't care soon I was just in my bra and pants he was no shirt and in boxers.

He went out of his trance and stopped frowning, picking up his shirt and putting it back on. The same with his trousers then he whirled around and whispered in my ear "save it for tonight". I giggled and picked up my tank top and leggings. We waited exchanging a small kiss now and again until the seven minutes were up.

Finally we stepped out the closet when the timer went off on carter's phone. I smiled and asked Zia who was fidgeting "truth or dare Zia"

Zia's pov

"truth or dare Zia "Sadie asked me. she properly knows I took picture oh she is gonna kill me, so I did what any person would do I faced the music "dare" I exclaimed proudly. My first mistake! As she smiled evilly and whispered in my ear "sit on carters lap then later lock him in your room "It made the colour drain from my face Sadie was very evil when she wanted to be.

Of course me being gullible did it as I sat down carter gave me a questioning look but said nothing Sadie looked smug. I turned to face carter and spoke "dear could you take my go as you can see I am busy". Carter looked around and rested his eyes on bast."um bast truth or dare "He smiled and rolled his hand (go one).The cat goddess turned a new undiscovered shade of red. she spoke quietly "dare".

An evil smile flickered apon his face and he spoke again "I dare you to kiss Horus". Bast disappeared and reappeared later with Horus but he had a lipstick mark on his lips and looked like heaven had knocked on his door. Quickly as he came he vanished with a what the hell man look all over his gullible face. Bast smiled at Walt (who I was planning to give an evil dare to his girlfriend later)and pursed her lips asking the all important question "truth or dare Walt." The god of funerals/walt stone looked very nervous and cleared their throat saying "truth". Bast probably hadn`t expected that as she gave him a look and said "I'm sorry". Walt shouted "truth". She smiled evilly at him keeping in mind Sadie.

Walt's pov

In my head Anubis was saying over and over "oh gods oh gods oh gods". She spoke "what were the feelings you felt for Sadie when you guys first met. Both me and Sadie turned a neon/pastel red and looked at each other thinking the same thing. She leaned in same time as me and our lips collided and only stopped when we heard everyone shout "GET A ROOM". Only then did we part but our fingers were interlinked. Sadie had the biggest smile on her face as she shouted "DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION". Zia smiled and said walt "who do you choose" walt replied hastily and turned to meet the eyes of his girlfriend "Sadie truth or dare"


End file.
